Animorphs 2001- book 1- The Beginning
by Freakozoid
Summary: Since Animorphs has only 2 books left, I'm continuing them. The whole book is here... R/R PLEASE!!
1. The chase

Animorphs 2001- Book #1- The Beginning   
  
A/N I'm sure all of you know there is only 3 Animorph books left, right? Well, I don't think they should end, so I'm continuing the series. This only makes sense if you assume that the Animorphs will win.  
Chapter 1  
My name is Steven.   
That is all you need to know. Just Steven. No last name. Someday, when the war is over, maybe I'll be able to tell you more, but until that day, nope. Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, Ax, James and his group, Eva, Toby, all the free Hork-Bajar, all those people, believed they defeated the Yeerks. But guess what? They didn't, and know it's my turn, I won't fail!   
Let's start from the beginning, shall we? There was a parade in the honor of the original Animorphs. Of course Ax wasn't there. He went back with the other Andalites. So, anyway the parade was going on and then I saw the blue box by feet. I didn't know what to do. I picked it up and went to see my best friend, Matt.   
"Yo!" I said as I saw him.  
"Sup?" He asked.  
I showed him the blue box and his mouth dropped open.  
"Where did you get that!"   
"I found it." I told him.  
"Found it or stole it?" My friend, David, asked.  
"I think Jake wanted me to have it."  
"Crazy?" Matt asked Dave.  
"I'd say so."  
"NO! I'M NOT LYING!" I screamed. "Jake dropped it right by my feet."  
"Give it back to me." Someone said.  
I turned around and saw Tobias, in his human morph.   
"Jake didn't mean to drop it, I need it still." Tobias told me.  
I was about to give it to him, but some small voice inside my head told me to keep it, run, don't let Tobias have it. I turned around and looked at the parade car. Tobias was still there.  
"You're not Tobias." I said to him. To Matt and Dave, "RUN!"  
All right, blue box, it gives you the power to morph into any animal you touch. Near the end of the original war the Yeerks, parasites, got the box and got the power to morph. Obviously, this was a Yeerk in a morph, Tobias morph.   
"How did one survive?" Matt asked as we were running.  
"I'm not sure, but just run!"  
A/N Okay, not that good, but hey, it's only chapter 1, it will get better.  



	2. The first morph

We lost the Yeerk, and went back to my place. I shut and locked the door behind me.   
"Okay, a Yeerk survived. I wasn't hallucinating, was I?" Matt asked.  
The whole time I was holding the blue box. Meanwhile my cat walked into the room and rubbed against my ankle. I bent over and started to pet her.  
"I think we're dreaming." Dave said.  
Matt shook his head. "When running I sprained my ankle. It hurt. Not a dream."  
My cat seemed to go into a trance, then woke up and ran away. Matt and Dave kept arguing whether it was real or not, whether that was a Yeerk or not, what we should do, etc. They were so busy arguing they didn't even notice me shrink into a cat.  
I think this is real. I "said."  
"Whoa, what was that?" Dave asked.  
Matt realized what it was before Dave did. He looked down at me in shock. "S-s-Steven?" He asked.  
Dave looked down slowly. 'Nuh-uh. No way! This is not happening!  
It's me, believe what you want, but I… AM… A CAT!   
Dave looked skeptical. "All right then, if you are really Steven, de-morph.  
I did, and David almost fainted.  
I held the blue box out. "Well? Ready to become a new Animorph?"  



	3. The battle

Well, Dave and Matt did it. They both touched the blue box, received the power. Matt has a dog at home, so we walked over that way to acquire it.   
"Hold up." I said. "Look at that raccoon, it just doesn't look right."  
Matt and Dave looked over.   
"Yeerk?" Dave asked. I would have to agree. I saw an animal with rabies before. This was nothing like normal. It just looked… evil.   
"Distract it!" I told them as I began to morph. I don't think a cat would do much, but it would be better than nothing. As I was morphing David and Matt picked up some sticks and started swinging at the raccoon. He didn't act normal. He was avoiding the stick and snapping at it, not normal at all.  
Let me at it! I said when I was ready. The raccoon didn't stand a chance, especially when I had a sneak attack. I ran in and bit in the legs before it had a chance to respond. It fell over, not being able to run as I started to de-morph. I watched the raccoon. It didn't de-morph, so it was not a Yeerk, but it didn't try to run, so it wasn't a normal animal either.  
"Anyone want to acquire it?" I asked him. Before the words were even out of my mouth Dave bent over a grabbed it. It slowly closed it eyes, seemed to fall asleep. A few seconds later he pulled his hand away and the raccoon sprang back to life. It still didn't move though.   
"It's just not right." Matt said watching it.  
"Let's go." I told them. We got to Matt's house and Matt acquired his dog.  
"Whose next?" He asked.  
"I don't think either of us should acquire it. Then we both have one morph." I told them.  
We agreed, and went out to search for Jake and the others. We would need to tell them what was happening.  



	4. The Flash-back

Chapter 4  
We took a rest, and the next day we went to work.  
"One thing, how in the world are we supposed to get near Jake?" Matt asked.  
I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out, I didn't know. "Well," I said thinking out loud. "We know that since Jake and the others became famous, they have security all around them. So, it will be tricky." I turned to them. "But, we are the Animorphs, we can do that kind of stuff.  
Dave smiled.  
Matt nodded.  
"So, we need to go and get a bug morph then, don't we." Dave said.  
"Yup, but first I think we need to go and get new Animorphs."  
"Like?" Matt asked.  
I thought for a while. "We'll have to think about that. Let's go to my barn, we have quite a bit of insects in there to choose from."  
We went to the barn and had to search for a while. Eventually, we each found one. I had a beetle, Matt got a fly, and Dave found a cockroach.  
"Wait, where would Jake and the others be?" Dave said.  
I smiled. "I've been doing my 'homework.'" I said smiling. "Each of them went to a different place. It was tough, but, with the help of the net, if found Cassie."  
Dave nodded. "Okay, where is she?"  
I told them. She was right in town, but we would need bird morphs.   
"Birds," Matt said smiling. "No problem we found a wounded pigeon in our yard and took it in. We could go get it."   
We did, acquired it, and went out.  
"Let's morph!" I said with a smile.  
I morphed, with no problem what so ever.  
It wasn't that easy for Dave and Matt though. Dave morphed completely, but it took him a while. Matt, however, was halfway through his morph and looked at himself, BIG MISTAKE!  
A"H"HE"LP M"E he said.  
I think he's trying to say, help me. Dave said.  
Wow, I've never heard that before. I said. Matt, concentrate, you can get through this, it isn't that hard. You'll get used to it! I remember how hard it was the first time I morphed… I stopped. What did I mean? The first time I morphed? That was my cat, and I had no problem.   
I suddenly had a flash of memory. I was… swimming? It must have been when I was young, I was tiny, like… a slug maybe?  
WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! I screamed.  
Steven? What's wrong? Dave asked.   
I couldn't answer though, I was going crazy.   



	5. Meeting Cassie

Chapter 5  
AHHHHHH! Matt screamed.  
AHHHHHH! I screamed.  
Steven? Matt? What's wrong? Dave asked.  
Matt stopped screaming and started to concentrate.  
I stopped. Matt, come on, you can do this, morph, concentrate, it isn't hard.   
Matt kept quiet. I saw him (well, as well as you can see as a pigeon) shrink.  
Can I never do that again? Matt asked.  
You just can't look at yourself. Dave said.  
And try not to look at anyone else morphing. I said.  
He nodded.   
And don't do that! The one Yeerk well maybe more if he "reproduced" will be on the lookout for suspicious things like that! I said.  
Yeah, right, I won't do that any more. He said.  
What do you mean by "reproduced"? Dave asked.  
Yeerk reproduce kinda like budding. One Yeerk becomes 20 or so. That one Yeerk dies, but those 20 makes 20 more that make 20 more… I said.  
How do you know so much about them? Dave.  
I started to answer, but stopped.  
I don't know. I replied.   
Oh, I see. Dave said.  
How did I know that? What's wrong with me?  
We started to fly, and within 20 minutes were at the hotel.  
Okay, let's land in that alley and de-morph. That was me.  
We landed, de-morphed, and walked in the hotel.   
"Room number 48, second floor." I said as we walked into the elevator.  
I pushed the second button, and we went upstairs with no problem. I got off.  
"Oh man! Look, her room is surrounded by guards." Dave said.  
"Looks like we'll have to use the bug morph after all." I said.   
"Let's do it!" Matt said.  
"Rachel?" I said.  
Dave smiled.  
"Let's get into the broom closet and morph."  
We got in and morphed. No difficulties this time, but I did notice Matt closing his eyes as he morphed.  
We flew and crawled out and then underneath the door.  
Cassie? I said.  
She was reading a magazine. I think it was Sixteen, not the kind of thing Cassie would read. When I said that she dropped it.  
"Who's there?" She said loudly.  
We heard a knock on the door.  
SHH! I said.  
"Problem Ms. _____?" The guard said.  
"Uh, no. I'm sorry, just thinking out loud."  
That seemed to satisfy the guard, and he shut up.  
Don't say anything! We're going to de-morph.   
I de-morphed, I ended up right in front of her. Dave de-morph behind her. Matt de-morphed, and ended up lying on her bed.  
"Ooh, comfy." He said quietly.  
"Who… what…" She said confused.  
A look of realization appeared on her face. "Are you the ones that stole the blue box from us?" She asked.  
"We didn't steal it!" Matt said.  
"Yeah, he did." Dave said pointing at me.  
I rolled my eyes. "I found the box."  
"Okay, we would like it back." Cassie said.  
"You'll want to hear our story first." We told her everything.  
"You want me to help?" Cassie said shocked.   
Dave nodded, but since he was behind her she didn't notice.  
"Yeah, we do." Matt said.  
"Sorry, I can't. As soon as we destroyed the Yeerks, or at least thought we did, I promised I would never morph, or hurt anyone again."  
I nodded. "Sorry for disturbing you. We'll be leaving now."  
"Wait, I can help you. You'll want to find Jake, he'll be the one to help you."  
"And where is he currently living?" Matt asked.  
She told us.   
"That's far." Dave said.  
"Yes," Cassie agreed. "It will take days to fly there." She looked at me. "Are you the leader?"  
I looked at Matt, then Dave. They both shrugged.  
"I suppose."   
"Find the Chee. I don't know where they currently are, but you'll need them to cover for you at your house."  
"Okay, are they in town though?"   
"Yes, get a wolf spider, they can see right through the holograms. But first, get new Animorphs, girls."  
I smiled. "I'll get right to it."  
"Can you open the window, I don't want to go bug again."  
Cassie laughed. "I know how you feel." She walked to the window and opened it. A few minutes later, 3 pigeons flew out her window.  



	6. The Truth

Chapter 6  
Okay, I don't like this morph much! I said.  
I had found a wolf spider in my basement.  
Thing's seem to be going right for us. Dave said.  
You're right, think about it, Steven somehow finds out where Cassie is, we have no problem getting bugs or birds, then we find a wolf spider without no problem! Matt said.  
I thought about that. He was right. It was really easy. Let's get to the park, plenty of people are there. Hopefully at least one android would be there.   
We de-morphed and headed out.  
"Bye mom, going to the park." I said as we left.  
"Be home soon." She said.  
When we got to the park, something didn't seem right.  
"Wow, do you sense that." I said.  
Matt laughed at me, but I was serious. Dave sensed it to.  
I looked around.  
"I know what you're talking about." He told me.  
"Got it!" I said snapping my fingers. "Almost no one is here!"   
Dave looked. "You're right."  
"Where's the hobo sleeping on the bench? The Christian family that is always here on Saturday, the cops, almost everyone is missing!" Matt said.  
A sudden chill ran down my back. I looked over at a port-a-potty. There was a out-of-order sign on it.   
"Matt, Dave, let's morph."  
I turned to look at them. They weren't moving. They just seemed to be frozen solid. "What's going on!" Suddenly I heard a flush. I turned and some one came out of the broken port-a-potty. "Who are you?" I asked him.  
"The question is, who am I!" He said.  
"Um… that's what I asked."  
He smiled. "You ask who I was, you need to do your research."  
I looked at him. "Elimines!"   
He smiled. "This port-a-potty is a entrance to the Yeerk pool. The pool is growing rapidly. You aren't ready yet. You aren't even ready to find the Chee yet. Get two more Animorphs, girls. Afterwards, then you'll find the Chee."  
"How could you do this? You had the power to kill the one remaining Yeerk before he would multiply. Is this the 'rules of the game' with the Cyrak?"   
"I had the power to destroy it, but it wasn't the only one."  
"What do you mean?"  
He smiled. "You know they other Yeerk. In fact… you… I'm sorry I can not tell you that."  
I smirked. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."  
"Make new Animorphs first, then find they Chee, then find Jake, THEN figure out who it is!"  
Time started again, and he was gone.   
"So, are we morphing?" Matt asked.  
"No, let's go home for the day." I said.  
"Why?" Dave asked me.  
I started to cry. I think I skipped a couple of steps. I think I know who the remaining Yeerk was. I think… I'm a Yeerk.  



	7. The End

Chapter 7  
  
I sat in my room, crying. Was a wrong? I had to be wrong! I couldn't be a Yeerk. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was the truth. I couldn't remember anything from more than a year ago, meaning that maybe I was in a morph as a human. I had no problem morphing, meaning that I had morphed before. It was true, I'm a Yeerk trader. A Yeerk Benedict Arnold.   
"Steven, come on, we need new Animorphs!" Dave yelled through my locked door.  
I walked up and opened the door.   
Matt asked me, "what's wrong?"  
I shook my head.  
"Why won't you tell us!" Dave yelled.  
"We have a right to know, were your friends." Matt said to me.  
I walked back into my room and picked up the blue box. I walked to the door and tossed it to Dave. He caught it.  
"Go without me." I told them.  
"Oh come on Steve, we need you!" Dave said.  
I looked away. "I can't be your leader for a while. Matt, take over for me will you."  
I didn't tell them what was wrong, I just can't. They'd kill me.  
"Get Liz and Andi for the other two."  
"Liz and Andi, got it." Matt repeated.  
"I want to help, I really do but…" I couldn't finish the sentence.   
"I understand." Matt told me.   
I walked into the room and shut the door. I fell onto my bed and started to cry gain. What would I do? I can't tell them… What should I do?  
I heard them walk out the front door. I opened my door and walked to the window. I saw them morph to pigeons and leave. I walked back in my room, and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: There, book #1 is over. Matt will narrate book #2. I don't know if it will be up soon though, I've been busy (that's why chapter 7 is shorter then most others.) PLEASE review my stories. Give my compliments, insults (but don't swear please) suggestions (unless your suggestions are extremely stupid, I will use them) anything! I won't put book #2 on FF.net until I get at least 10 reviews. So, R/R please.   



End file.
